1. Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a cartridge used in an image forming apparatus configured to form images in accordance with an electrophotographic image forming method.
2. Related Art
There has been known a printer having a cartridge which is detachably attached to a casing of the printer.
As an example of such a cartridge, there is known a developer cartridge which has a housing containing toner, and a developing roller configured to bear the toner on its circumferential surface.
The developer cartridge is typically configured such that the developing roller is rotatably supported by two opposing side walls of the housing, and a part of the circumferential surface of the developing roller is exposed to outside from the housing. Because of such a structure, when the developer cartridge is detached from the casing of the printer, the part of the circumferential surface of the developing roller may be damaged when the developer cartridge is shipped or conveyed. In order to prevent such a problem, a developing roller cover is generally provided to cover the exposed part of the developing roller when the developer cartridge is detached from the casing of the printer.